Not Good
by CheyanneChika
Summary: Ayase is going to school right after Chapter 35 of the manga takes place; Yamato keeps coming to his school too. Major spoilers. Random one shot


**Disclaimer: I do not own Okane ga Nai**

**This is just a crappy one shot I felt like writing because I just read chapter 35 of the manga. So, since the translations were just released online, if you haven't read it yet, I won't ruin it for you in the disclaimer so if you haven't read chapter 35, turn back now.**

"I'll be here to pick you up after school." Kuba opened the car door as he always did at the front entrance of the University.

"Thank you, Kuba-san," Ayase replied, knowing there was no arguing the situation. He slid out of the car and headed towards the school where Yamaguchi-san was waiting for him. "Good morning, Yamaguchi-kun."

"Good morning, Ayase-kun. How are you today?"

"I'm… I'm fine." Ayase looked nervous as he spoke. He was not really fine. He could still recall feeling Kanou-san inside him. Physically, he was fine—other than the dull ache in his backside—but mentally, he was freaked, shocked and elated all at the same time. He had never felt so strange or so confused in his life. He had also never felt as good about something as he did about this, though he had no concept of why. Ayase sighed. Saying he was fine was simply the least complicated way to put it.

"That's good. Listen, Yamato-bocchan was acting strange this morning. I know he's got a crush on you so I'm worried he may try to get you sometime today. He should be in school, but he always cuts class when he thinks he can get away with it."

Ayase looked slightly nervous. "Re-really?" He glanced around, suspiciously as if he thought Yamato-kun would appear at any second.

Yamaguchi smiled, ever so slightly. "Don't worry about it now. He won't show while I'm with you since he knows I'll make him go back to school, but he asked me what my class schedule was and then I overheard him asking one of our security agents to find out what your class schedule is. He'll be looking for gaps."

"I-I guess I'll keep an eye out for him."

"Good, call or text me if you see him, okay?"

"Ye-yeah."

"Okay, shall we go to class?"

"Yes," he replied, immediately, glad he could answer a non-confusing question.

…_four hours later, when Ayase does not have Yamaguchi hanging around with him…_

"Yukiya, Yukiya!" Ayase, who was just leaving one of the lecture halls, spun towards the sound of his first name being called. Now fifteen feet away was Takanohashi Yamato. He hurried forward and grasped Ayase's hands.

"Y-Yamato-kun, what are you doing here?" He was painfully aware the man, whose hands had left Ayase's and were climbing up his arms, was wearing his grade school uniform. He grinned down at the older boy, who looked back at him, flustered.

"I'm here to see you of course," Yamato replied.

"W-why?"

"Because I love you, obviously. You really should date me instead, you know. Forget Somuku, he's no good for you."

"Ah, I… uh…" Ayase drifted off, flustered as Yamato's hands wrapped around the eighteen year old's shoulders. "Please, l-let go of me."

"Hmm, I don't think I want—"

He was interrupted by a large hand gripping the back of his uniform. "Yamato-bocchan, you are supposed to be in class."

"Yamaguchi," he hissed, irritation dripping from the word. "I told you not to call me that!"

"My apologies, Yamato-san. Now please release Ayase-kun."

Yamato sighed and released Ayase. "This isn't over, Yukiya. I promise I'll win you over. You'll fall in love with me since I'm so much better than Somuku."

"Uh, I don't think—" Ayase started.

"I know you don't think so now but if you've fallen in love with Somuku then I'm sure you could fall in love with me."

"I'm not in love—"

"Come on, Yamato-bocchan, time to go back to your own school," Yamaguchi interrupted, dragging the boy away his collar. "I'll see you later, Ayase-kun. Would you tell the professor I'll be late?"

"Uh, yeah," Ayase said, slowly, still a bit confused.

As he walked away, he dwelled on what Yamato-san had said. _You've fallen in love with Somuku._ He wasn't in love, was he?

No, it wasn't possible. He couldn't love another man. Maybe he wasn't afraid of sleeping with Kanou-san anymore, but loving the other man? No, there was no way…right?

…

When Ayase came home, he found Kanou-san already there. "What brings you home so early?"

He did not look at his young lover but instead, staring at a wall, said, "I heard about the incident at your school."

"O-oh, well, Yamato-kun is just being strange."

"Is he?"

"Wha-what? Yes, of course he is." Ayase stared at the older man, confused.

"Really? You're not, say, developing any extra 'consciousness' for him?"

"No!" Ayase cried. There was no way for him to have way for him those feelings for a guy other than Kanou-san. He knew he shouldn't have those feelings for any guy but he liked these feelings and he supposed there was no helping it.

Kanou looked at Ayase finally. "Is that so?"

Ayase approached Kanou, slowly. Kanou stood and looked down at what was his. He rested his hands on Ayase's shoulders and pressing their faces together.

Ayase gasped softly as butterfly's infiltrated his belly and chest. Without thinking he brought his lips closer to Kanou's own. Kanou closed the rest of the gap and kissed Ayase softly. Ayase felt his heart increase as Kanou's hands slid off his shoulders, onto his back and down to his ass.

Kanou lifted the boy, still cupping his butt and carried him into the bedroom. The door slammed shut and the room was filled with pleasured screams and moans.

…The next day…

"I don't want you to go to school today."

"Why?" Ayase asked, surprised.

"Because Yamato knows when Yamaguchi isn't around to stop him from attacking you."

"But, Kanou-san."

"Ayase." That was all he said.

Ayase sagged, and nodded, giving in. He wished Kanou wouldn't do this to him. But he was Kanou-san's property after all was said and done. Dejected, he started cleaning up the breakfast table.

"Ayase," he said, rubbing his forehead as guilt washed over him. "Oh fine, you can go."

"Oh thank you," he said, smiling brightly at Kanou, who struggled to fight the urge to grab the boy and drag him back into the bedroom.

Instead, he said, "If you kiss me."

Ayase froze. "What?"

"Think of it as a contract. If you kiss me right now, I'll let you go to school today." Ayase hesitated for a moment before he approached Kanou-san and gently placed a kiss on his lips. Kanou grasped his head and pulled him into a fierce embrace with lots of tongue action. Ayase struggled to breathe until Kanou released him. "I love you. I'll see you tonight." With that, he got up and left, leaving Ayase stunned. Slowly, he finished cleaning up and went to school, still shocked.

When Yamaguchi saw him, he asked, "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing."

Yamaguchi raised an eyebrow. "Perhaps I should ask, 'What's right?'"

Ayase blushed and looked away.

Yamaguchi grinned. "Well, we have all the same classes today, so Bocchan won't come by today, so you're safe."

"Oh good."

"Let's go to class."

"Okay."

"So did Kanou-san say anything about yesterday?"

"Um…"

"Well, that's a big yes."

Ayase's blush deepened.

"And I'm gonna guess that you two got over it."

"How would you know that?"

"You're walking like you're in pain."

Ayase's face was totally scarlet now.

"Another yes?"

Ayase said nothing. He walked into class and sat by the window. When the professor came in, he did his best to pay attention until he heard the sound of a pebble hitting the window beside him. He looked out and saw Yamato-kun twenty feet or so from the building he was sitting on the second floor of. The boy smiled and waved fanatically.

"What are you looking at?" Yamaguchi looked over at the window and grimaced. "This is going to be a long day."

Ayase couldn't agree more.

**I hope people like this, it's my first attempt at writing Okane ga Nai.**

**Please review. I love my reviewers.**


End file.
